Too Close to Peace
by HesiAlex
Summary: Set right before the war between the three races ends. They are trying to negotiate peace but strange attacks start a conspiracy against the elves.
1. Strange Meeting

Chapter 1

Zoberan marched through the empty hall of the elders' palace. The elder called him for an unknown reason, but to any call Zoberan immediately responded. His post as a general of the human army had recently become quite boring. He did not want to admit it, but he started to get impatient. So many of his men praised him for his great strategies and strength in combat and also suggested his promotion to the elder. So why, why hadn't he been promoted to the elders elite force yet? His spirit lifted at the thought that the promotion might come today.

"He has been expecting you."

The guards stepped aside to let Zoberan into the grand meeting room. Zoberan bowed respectfully in front of the blademasters and wizards inside. The grand doors slammed shut behind him.

Finally the elder stood up and addressed him, "My young general, welcome. I thank you for coming so far at such short notice."

"Anything to protect the people."

Moderes, the leader of the wizard core stood up. She single handedly created the wizard core and some of the most powerful spells ever to be known. Only the most powerful wizards and blademasters were allowed to even lay eyes on her. Zoberan couldn't help but bow a little. He noticed that all other six members of the wizard core also sat at the table.

She approached him calmly, without expression. Her long, gold hair flew behind her pale but beautiful body. Zoberan didn't dare to move as she paced around him. She turned her attention back to the elder. Zoberan didn't know if he should judge her expression as pleased or disappointed.

"If this is the best you have, we'll take it," Moderes spoke in an unexpectedly strong voice.

Zoberan felt a wave of disappointment run through him. For some reason he wanted to please Moderes. Who could please someone as powerful as her? It didn't even occur to him that she judged him like a defect product that someone forced her to buy. She strode back to her seat next to the elder. A servant hurried forward and pulled back a chair for Zoberan to sit.

His heart pounded as he forced himself to calmly sit. They really invited him to sit at the table of the elite! He could have jumped with joy, but not here, not now. They gave him the chance of a lifetime. He couldn't blow it.

"We have a very important mission for you," the elder began, "as you know, the elves recent activities completely contradict their usual calm nature."

"Yes sir," Zoberan confirmed, "we have several reports of sky attack on caravans or soldiers. Although we cannot confirm the elves involvement, we do not yet know of a wraith that can strategies like the attackers."

"Yes, in fact any negotiators we send to the elves never return. In the last racial meeting we managed to establish, they completely denied ever seeing any humans near their territory."

"After the meetings, rather unfriendly, debate the three races have been nowhere near speaking terms," Moderes filled in for the elders silence.

"You have been chosen to investigate the elves strange behavior. We need to know exactly what their planning!" The elder picked up the explanation again.

"You'll have me spy on them, sir?" Zoberan asked unsure.

"Did he stutter?" Moderes snapped.

"Please my dear," the elder calmed her, "let us avoid a fight."

"I will be immediately recognized as a human," Zoberan expressed his concern.

"That's what where here for," Moderes announced proudly.

"I understand if you wish to reject this quest. It is quite a difficult and dangerous one. We will give you until tonight to decide if you want to accept," the elder stood up, "know that you could save many lives if you decide to accept."

Everyone stood up. Zoberan bowed again and left the meeting room. Just like that they left him with the biggest decision of his life.

Zoberan made his way through the long halls of the palace to the outside. All heads turned. Not to him, but to the sky. Three elves descended right in front of the palace. Only the female in the middle landed. As a natural reaction everyone grabbed their weapon. The two archers in the sky grabbed an arrow and aimed at Zoberan.

"Stand down," the woman ordered gently, "we're not here to fight."

She slowly reached into the bag she carried around her waist and pulled out a letter. She cautiously approached Zoberan and handed it to him. He let go of his blade and accepted it.

"Please deliver it to your elder. It's confidential so please don't read it," she smiled, spread her wings, and joined her partners. Together they disappeared high into the sky.

_What are they planning? _Zoberan wondered. _They could have gotten killed._

_I_ Zoberan gave a servant the letter. The elder still remained in the meeting room with Moderes. It worried Zoberan that the elder even gave him the choice to reject the quest. Although, telling him exactly what this mission would have him do would help Zoberan's decision a lot. Why didn't they? Were they afraid he would surely reject it? At any rate, now an entire day of deciding lay before him.


	2. Confrontation

Chapter 2

"Be on your toes!" The captain ordered, "This is the closest to the elves territory we're going to get on this trip!"

"Yes sir!"

"We're counting on you," the merchant reminded the captain, "the letter we are carrying has valuable information about the elves contact with the wraiths."

"Don't worry. We'll get you to Etherblade safely."

"If you are so concerned with our safety, why take such a dangerous route?"

"You, yourself stressed the importance that your delivery would be made quickly."

"I meant quickly not dangerously."

"Sir, please be assured that none of you will loosed their lived today."

"I hope so. I'm not about to lose my life over a letter."

The caravan of merchants walked closer together, when they entered a dense mist.

"This isn't good," the captain cursed, "everyone closed in. This would be the perfect place for an ambush. Weapons ready!"

Unsure, the merchants looked around. None of them wanted to die.

"Let's not stand around and get out of here," a guard suggested.

"What was that?" One of them pointed into the mist. Everyone followed his gaze.

A strange noise ripped the captain's attention back to the front. He gazed into the never-ending darkness of the mist. Cautiously he narrowed his eyes. A light came towards him. He placed one hand on the axe in his belt.

Slowly the strange noise started turning into the cantering of hooves. A glowing white horse shot out of the mist. It slid to a halt in front of the caravan and reared in shock. The captain pulled out his axe and swung once at the creature. He didn't hurt it, but he scared it. The horse stared at the pointy object in the man's hand. It reared again and charged back into the mist.

"There shouldn't be any silver mains roaming free," the captain noticed, "be careful, this might be a setup to divert our attention from something."

Just then four guards screamed in pain and collapsed with arrows in their backs.

"Protect the merchants!" The captain barked.

By the time he gave the order, no guards were left. The attackers started picking off the merchants now. The captain pulled the merchant with the letter to the ground and positioned himself on top of him. Any arrows flying at him, he destroyed. A sudden tornado forming around him cut up his body. Another arrow flew from the front. He blocked it, but it threw him back. The force from the impact lifted him off the merchant and threw him back. After a rough landing he couldn't get back up fast enough to dodge the yellow light coming at him.

The merchant screamed and covered his eyes. Everyone around him lay dead. Someone kicked him in the side, rolling him onto his back. He opened his eyes again and glanced right at an arrow tip.

"The letter," a female voice behind him commanded, "give it to me!"

He reached a shaky hand into his bag and pulled out a letter. The woman took an arrow and shot his other hand.

"Don't mess with me!" She barked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He cried.

Quickly he pulled out another letter. She grabbed it and ripped it open. After approving it, she nodded at the archer above the merchant. He charged his magic and shot.

"Was that really necessary?" A cleric landed next to the female archer. The other members of their team came into view as well.

"We can't give humans and proof to their suspicions," the female archer explained, "take the arrows you shot! Don't you dare leave any!"

She spread her golden wings and lifted herself into the air. While the others followed they suddenly heard the scream of a male. Moments later a body fell from above, along with his flying sword. The elves dodged both easily. They broke through the top of the mist and joined their leader in a fierce battle. The two clerics stayed hidden in the mist and immediately healed any wounds. Two archers blocked the human's line of sight to the clerics. The other two lured two wizards away from their leader. A huge meteor flew at her. She tried to dodge but it scratched one of her wings. She started spinning towards the mist and disappeared.

An arrow pierced the wizard, pulling him out of the sky. The humans glanced around. The elves outnumbered them at least six to three. They didn't expect such a big force.

"Retreat!" One called.

Quickly they turned around and flew towards Etherblade. The elf with golden wings shot out of the mist, pulled the leader off his flying sword and dropped him. She then shot a knockback arrow at the helpless man. The arrow hit, pushing him to the ground even faster. The sword never managed to catch up to its master. Her partners understood. They attacked the remaining two enemies, overwhelming them quickly.

Satisfied, the team of elves watched their enemies fall. Their leader nodded and they started on their way back. The female cleric with blond, curly hair flew up next to their leader.

"Was the letter worth it?" She asked concerned.

The archer's cold maroon eyes turned to the cleric only for a moment.

"It was. These stupid humans seriously don't know when to quit," she growled.

"With such an attitude we might as well forget piece."

"Mirriet, I would save such comments for a time we're not working!"

"Right, forgive me. I was only concerned about you."

"Don't be."

The leader flew forward. Mirriet fell back and watched her friend. She didn't understand why her friend insisted on going through everything herself. The stubborn fool would get herself killed. At the moment she could only heed the elder's advice and support her in every way possible.


	3. A Wizards Report

Chapter 3

Once again a messenger rushed into the castle of Etherblade. Zoberan watched him disappear down the long hall. What did so many messengers have to report? He found it suspicious that none of the six had come back out. It annoyed him that, what went on inside the castle, could possibly concern his mission. Rumors about these messengers flew around the city. Instead of clearing them up, the elder completely ignored them. This also concerned Zoberan. In these situations the elder usually decided to get closer to the people not completely reject them and hide in his castle.

"Hey Zoberan!" His friend Darian tapped him on the shoulder, "you were supposed to meet me for practice 15 minutes ago!"

"Wow sorry," he turned around, "I completely lost track of time."

"How about sharing why you've been doing that all day?"

"I don't know if I can."

"A mission?"

"Not yet, I still have to decide."

"Since when can you decide to accept or reject a mission from the elder?"

"That's what I've been wondering. It's driving me nuts!"

"I can tell," Darian slapped Zoberan across the back, "let's train, it'll get your head out of the dirt."

"My head isn't in the dirt," Zoberan defended himself.

"Of course it's not," Darian teased his friend, "only hovering inches above."

"I'm going to enjoy this."

"That's the spirit, let's go!"

The two exited the city through the south gate and made their way to the Etherblade Outskirts. So that Zoberan wouldn't have to cross the bridge hanging high over the river. Neither of them cared for the monsters hanging about. They couldn't do the two blademasters any harm, so why bother?

Zoberan and Darian faced off. They swung their blades in dangerous patterns, while blocking the attacks of the opponent. Each predicted the attacks of the other. The two had always been equally matched, only too stubborn to admit it. Zoberan jumped behind Darian and cut at his back. Darian turned around, kicked his friend in the head and stabbed his leg. Before long, both lay on the ground exhausted from the battle. They both had received minor cuts and broses. But nothing potions and a little armor repair couldn't handle.

An orange haired girl finally decided to jump down from the safety of a tree. Before, she didn't want to get in their way. Actually, she wanted to get nowhere near those two when they fought. However, she got stuck in a tree because they fought right below her and she couldn't get down. She swiped one of her long pigtails behind her shoulder and approached the two.

"Hello there, Maggie!" Zoberan greeted his younger sister.

"One day you're going to kill each other," Maggie laughed.

"I don't see how that's so funny," Darian sat up.

"Oh come on you party pooper. You have to see the world from a beautiful and fun angle or you're never going to experience life to the fullest."

"This coming from a 14 year old wizard? Keep your advice, kid."

"Gosh, you're no fun."

Maggie grinned and kneeled down in front of her brother. She pulled out a large health potion and dangled it in front of his face.

"You're always so prepared," Zoberan noticed.

"Of course, who else would take care of a reckless guy like you?"

"Don't be deceived by his shabby appearance," Darian joked, "he's got lovers already lined up."

"Give it a rest!"

Zoberan thanked his sister and drank the potion. He immediately felt better and stood up. His gaze flew to the sky where a beat up wizard flew towards the city. Maggie joined his questioning look. She too knew the wizard to be a rather powerful one. His mission had been with a party of four. If they didn't return, something terrible must have happened.

"You want to go check it out?" Darian asked.

"No, the elder will have enough problems with citizens already. If he has something important to tell us, he'll call a meeting."

"Right."

The elder did call a meeting, right after the two returned to the city. Mostly captains appeared for the meeting. They would later carry the contents of the meetings to the various generals stationed in the field. All the messengers assembled as well, including some very tired looking wizards and baldemasters.

After a quick explanation of the dire situation they found themselves in, the wizard stepped forward and explained the horror he had witnessed. The elder originally send him to intercept a squad of soldiers escorting a group of merchants. These merchants carried valuable information about the recent activities of the elves. When they didn't show up to the meeting spot on time. He continued flying, in the hopes to find them held up somewhere. Eventually he reached thick mist. Immediately, he smelled blood. The wizard explained he found everyone inside dead. All the soldiers and even the innocent merchants.

At this the hall started grumbling. How could someone do that? No one dared to blame the wraiths because there had been absolutely no reports of wraith activity in this area. The elder silenced everyone quickly; he too wanted to hear the rest of the wizards report.

The wizard only continued speaking after the hall fell back into complete silence. He heard a battle raging above him. Therefore he cautiously flew upward. While hiding inside the mist, he watched another team get slaughtered by a team of 7 elves. The humans never stood a chance and the wizard didn't help because he wanted to bring his message to the elder, instead of wasting his life in a futile battle. The wizard looked very relieved when the assembled people agreed with his decision. He reported that especially the leader fought very violently and didn't let up until the death of her enemy.

"How could you get so beat up when you didn't even fight?" Darian asked.

"I didn't fight those elves, yes. But on my way back I saw a cloaked elf flying towards me. I planned to confront him about his intensions in our territory. Just as I flew over a mountain, I saw it. A massive army of flying wraiths. I've never seen so many wraiths gathered in one place. They formed organized rows, apparently waiting for a command." A massive chill ran through the wizard's body. He really didn't want to remember his downfall, but the other needed to know. "The cloaked elf simply raised one hand and all the creatures attacked me. He didn't even need to do anything. After fighting off a few, I realized resisting was futile. I had to outrun them."

He cut short the entire chase, which lasted about an hour. In short he lost the wraiths and definitely identified the elf to be their leader. Once in a while other, free roaming wraiths would join in on his command. This let the wizard believe that the elf had a high ranking among the wraiths and could probably control a lot more than he saw.

"This confirms our suspicions that the elves are in league with the wraiths," the elder concluded the report, "however, we could not identify a motive. The elves have always been the most peaceful, even in times of war. We need to find out if these few extremists are controlling the elven race."

The elder dismissed his warriors quickly. He asked to keep the details from the general public. They didn't need nasty rumors spreading. Everyone agreed that it would be for the best, until further evidence of the elves betrayal could be acquired.

Zoberan decided to stay behind. The wizards report finally allowed him to make a decision about his upcoming mission. He would do it. He would go to the elves and do whatever it took to find the truth behind the attacks. Many doubts and questions still remained. But desperate times called for desperate measures. He decided this to be one of those times.


	4. Life in the Untamed Territory

Chapter 4

Mirriet silently entered Dream's tree hut. She found her friend sound asleep on her bed. Mirriet turned to leave when Dream woke up. She could feel Dream's stare right through the back of her head. Dream always decided to take out her bad morning temper on anyone she could find. That's why Mirriet usually tried to avoid waking her up.

"What are you doing here?" Dream grunted half asleep.

"Sorry to wake you," Mirriet smiled kindly, "but I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving for a mission. I should be back by tonight. Just telling you 'cause you told me too." She added to stay her friend's anger.

Clearly annoyed, Dream tried to remember when she told Mirriet this. Of course she remembered. She treasured Mirriet's friendship. Because of the war, she told Mirriet to always keep her informed. Her character, the way people expected Dream to act in such a situation didn't allow her to soften. She needed to continue being cranky so she wouldn't look weak.

"Yeah thanks," she swiped some hair out of her eyes, "just try to pick a better time next time."

"I will. Take care."

Mirriet didn't argue with her friend. By now she already figured out that Dream acted the way she did most of the time because of her pride. Although Mirriet didn't understand this, she accepted her friend. She usually just backed down and let it go. Once she started a fight with Dream and for her taste, that was one time too many.

She didn't tell Dream about her mission because she knew she would get upset. The elder decided to send her, Mirriet, to speak with the elder of the City of the Lost. If she told Dream about this, she would most likely get very offended. The problem with Dream was she got upset way too fast. The elder decided it would be too dangerous to send her to escort Mirriet. Especially since both sides started finding evidence that the elves aligned themselves with the wraith, their relations with the other two races weren't too great. Mirriet couldn't dare to think about what would happen if Dream started a fight, when they supposedly came in peace.

The other four team members awaited her at lunar bridge, north of the city. The elder send four archers with her. They only partially served as her escort. She decided to send in both clerics and archers to show that both classes desired peace.

"Just one thing," Mirriet called her team to order, "We try to avoid a fight at all costs. If they tell you to give up your weapons, you do."

The archers grumbled in disapproval, but then decided they didn't have much of a choice. Disregarding orders wasn't tolerated.

"Alright, from here we need to fly up the River of Tranquility until we reach the Gate of Antiquity. There we will meet an untamed escort that agreed to take us directly to the City of the Lost," Mirriet finished her mission briefing.

"I thought, we were supposed to go straight to the city and meet the elder there," one of the male archers remembered.

"Yes we were. However the untamed found evidence of our betrayal, so they decided it would be safer to meet us somewhere else first."

"I don't understand where they keep getting this evidence from," the young girl shook her head, "It's not like we're a very violent people. In fact I feel like we're always the ones trying to keep the peace!"

"I don't know," Mirriet lied while spreading her four crystal wings, "Maybe there's just more going on behind the scenes than we would want."

Since she knew she couldn't lie very well, Mirriet shrugged, as if admitting her own words confused her.

Without a big fuss the elves took off now. They flew up the river as instructed, watching the landscape change from a beautiful green one into a desert like brown. As a precaution, or a sign of peaceful meaning, Mirriet ordered her companions to fly pretty close to the water. This way the untamed could easily see them approaching. To their surprise, the Gate of Antiquity wasn't any great city the untamed chose to greet them in. The small square village consisted of a few houses build into the wall surrounding a well.

Right as they reached the shore, the elves descended. They pulled in their wings and walked the last few steps. Their escort consisted of one lion barbarian, as the leader, and two wolf barbarians, who awaited them at the western entrance or the village, which looked too much like a simple hole in the wall. At first they didn't exchange and words. The three barbarians held their axes and hammers ready to fend off any attack. Unlike the humans, as soon as the saw the calm nature of their visitors they put their weapons away. This quality Mirriet liked about the untamed. She thought them to be a ruthless race that did everything to defend their home, but also very gentile with kindhearted people.

"It is very kind of your elder to see us, even with all the terrible evidence," Mirriet expressed her gratitude with a little bow.

The barbarians bowed in return, appreciating such a kind person in these terrible times. After a little resistance, the archers agreed to do the same.

"Although I see you come in peace," the tiger barbarian spoke, "I am still obligated to take you weapons. This is simply standard procedure for protecting out land and people."

"We understand," Mirriet unhooked her magic sword and handed it over, the archers did the same.

The barbarian looked impressed at the fine craftsmanship of the sword. He felt the power resonate from it.

"Your partners, will be escorted by my two most trusted soldiers," the tiger barbarian explained, "you will come with me."

The archers stepped forward in protest. Mirriet quickly held them back. Her confident smile reassured them that she already knew about this. The tiger barbarian turned his half human half tiger body into a full-blown white tiger's body. His two accomplices summoned two huge black birds and rose into the sky. After resisting one last time the Archers rose into the sky, following Mirriets strict order. Their escort asked them to fly in pairs of two, that way they could place on barbarian in front, the other behind.

On the ground, Mirriet rode on the tiger's back as instructed. At first she felt oquard riding on another person. The barbarian didn't hesitate to let her on, so he must have done it more often. After a short while Mirriet decided to start a conversation.

"My name is Mirriet, high ranking cleric of the elves. What about you?"

He thought about his answer before actually speaking, "Setler, head of the untamed army."

"Setler…? It's an honor."

"Likewise."

As they rode through the barren landscape, scarcely filled with trees, Mirriet wondered how a people could survive here. Groups of monsters gathered all around. She never knew the untamed had such trouble restraining the beasts in their territory. They entered a canyon, temporarily cutting them off from the others, who flew into a low cloud.

"Are you allowed to tell me anything about the land here?" She asked.

"I am, if I so choose. Since you seem like a reasonable person, what do you want to know?"

"Um, I guess I haven't really thought about a specific question."

"Okay then…we are taking the main route to our next biggest village at the moment. It's across a river up ahead. This is the safest place to greet people like you because we rarely have attacks of a greater scale here."

"You do in other places?"

"Oh yes, constantly. The wraith settled into out lands, calling it home immediately after arriving. Especially in those parts with plenty of nutrition. It doesn't matter if that's vegetation or meat."

"Wow, they took the battle right to you."

"Your surprised, is it different in the lands of the elves?"

"Yes it is, we"-

A horrible howl cut her off. They both peered forward. Setler raced up the last hill and entered a battlefield. In the middle, a gigantic wolf fought against its restraints. Mirriet's eyes widened in fear. She had never, in her life, even imagined such a huge creature lived. Its paws could easily crushed her! Anyone could stand under its belly, stretch up a hand, and still not be able to reach its fur. The untamed apparently captured this creature. They restrained it with chains as thick as her body, nailed into the ground. One chain already broke. A much smaller wolf lay dead in front of a venomancer.

Setler felt the fear creeping through Mirriet's body. She started shiver just at the sight of the monster.

"I'm sorry," he tried to calm her. "I did not know they captured the wolf king here. Let us fly too."

Mirriet nodded. Setler turned back into his human-like form, not necessarily to summon his flying mount, he wanted to because he never liked flying in tiger form. To him it felt weird and unnatural. Before the two could lift into the sky, the wolf king broke the chains. All at once they ripped out of the crowd. Without any warning the wolf spun in a circle, whipping all the untamed around it with the chains still attached to it. The wolf darted up and down, trying to get rid of the heavy chains.

"We won't have any chance if those chains come off," Setler growled, "Stay here!"

Setler roared, surrounding himself in an energizing light and then rushed the wolf with two heavy axes in his hands. The wolf pounced, trying to step on him. Setler rolled to the side and cut the wolf's leg. It howled in pain. The sound shook the earth itself. Mirriet plugged her ears and still the sound made her dizzy. Setler stumbled around, completely stunned by the wolf's howl. He could barely make out a huge pair of fangs coming at him. At the last second he managed to block. The wolf pushed down on the weapons. After it realized the barbarian started to regain his strength, it let go and wacked him with its paw.

Setler flew back and slid across the ground. Warm blood ran from the deep wound on his chest. He rolled to the side when the wolf pounced at him. The impact shook the earth. From above he could see his associates coming down to help. Setler stood up and dodged to the side of the beast. He sprung into the air and slashed at the wolf's back. On impact the magic he used exploded, sending the wolf tumbling to the ground.

"Take the elves to the city!" Setler ordered his companions once they could hear him, "They must finish their duty or the fragile peace we worked so hard for could be broken."

"Yes sir!" The two barbarians answered with resilience.

The wolf roared at his new competition. Setler jumped at it again, engulfing it in a tornado of fire, with his next attack. The powerful fire blocked the view on the wolf. Knowing this could be a disadvantage for him, Setler backed off a couple of steps. The wolf jumped out of the fire earlier than expected. It started wildly snapping at Setler, who decided to dodge most of the attacks. When the wolf took just the smallest break, Setler swung a powerful attack at it.

Mirriet watched in amazement. She'd never seen anyone fight with such power. When an archer called for her, she remembered her actual purpose. She wanted to help, but now she needed to ensure further peace between two races. Mirriet spread her wings and made sure she flew high above the wolf, hoping she wouldn't get in the way.

When she almost reached the escort, she heard a roar of pain. This time it didn't belong to the wolf. She spun around and saw Setler slam through a rock on the battlefield. He coughed up a lot of blood. After his slide stopped, he tried to get back up and continue distracting the beast. His broken body wouldn't allow him to do more than chuckle in pain. The wolf pounced on top of him and started crushing his ribs. Setler struggled against the weight on his chest. He grabbed the axe next to him and slammed it into the wolf's paw. The load lightened momentarily and Setler could crawl out from under the paw. He didn't get far. The wolf pinned his legs and leaned over him. The spit from its mouth dripped on Setler. The wolf face came close enough to smell the deathly breath. Setler couldn't move to strike at this opportune moment. As if laughing at its defenseless pray the wolf howled again. It let go of Setler for a moment. When it looked down, its pray had disappeared. Enraged the wolf looked around.

Mirriet gently placed Setler away from the wolf. She couldn't do much at the moment, but she only needed a moment. The barbarians in the sky had trouble restraining the four archers who tried to rush to their superior's aid. Mirriet told them to go on ahead to the city, so at least they would get to the elder on time. Mirriet took her sword back from Setler. He watched her through half closed eyes.

She took a deep breath, sprung into the air again and rushed by the already charging wolf, confusing it for a moment. Mirriet charged one of her most powerful attacks. Electricity coursed through her blade. At the moment of release, the power attracted more electricity. Several bolts of lightning joined the one Mirriet aimed directly at the wolf, blasting him from all sides. Surprised by the sudden, powerful attack, the wolf stopped charging his first pray and turned towards Mirriet.

Her body froze at the sight of the huge creature coming at her. Mirriet tried to tell herself to stay calm, but her body wouldn't stop shaking. The wolf leaped into the sky and Mirriet dropped. She caught herself moments off the ground and flew underneath the wolf. A purple enchantment circle appeared underneath her, channeling small balls of energy. They circled around her before rushing her enemy and freezing him in place.

Mirriet rushed over to Setler. She cast the most powerful healing spell she could think of, hoping it would heal all the wounds. Setler stood up slowly, testing how much his body could take. He glanced at Mirriet, who flew just above him, the weapon in her hand. She cast another spell and a blue light shone on him, giving him more strength over time.

The wolf broke out of the strange power keeping him from moving. It immediately decided to charge the reborn pray. As Setler calmly approached the wolf, Mirriet cast all the buffs she knew. Sparks of power left a trail behind the barbarian, his strength and confidence soared to a height he didn't think possible. Mirriet, his guardian angel, flew up above and waited for the battle to start.

Setler immediately jumped in with his most powerful attack. No more blocking or dodging! He needed to finish this fight before Mirriet's gracious help ran out. Every blow he dealt felt stronger. The wolf shrieked back every time. It howled once again, making Setler dizzy and unable to stand straight. Before the wolf could even try to attack, another light shone on Setler, dispelling the dizziness. He rushed the wolf and continued to wail on it. Whenever he received as much as a scratch Mirriet healed it, not taking any chances. Her buffs gave him unbelievable strength. He slammed his axe into the wolf's neck. It wailed, the eyes rolled back into its head, and it fell.

The wolf lay motionless, dead. Mirriet silently landed next to Setler. She looked just as exhausted as him. The wolf's body slowly started disappearing, giving Setler the time to look around at his hurt comrades. Would he be able to get them back to the city in time? In thought he didn't notice the sparks of energy zigzagging around Mirriet. She lifted her arms and the flew towards the injured, engulfing each untamed in a heavenly light. Slowly they started sitting up, confused to what happened.

"Thank you," Setler stuttered. He never expected Mirriet to heal the others too.

Out of breath, she dropped to the ground. Setler heard the sound and tore his attention away from his comrades. He found her sitting on the ground, leaned back, and trying to get the strength to stand back.

"So healing takes strength too?" He asked sarcastically.

Mirriet picked up the hint and answered: "Almost more than fighting, Mr. Warrior."

They both laughed, lifting the tension built from the battle and the horrors of the wolf. Mirriet looked up at the sky. Relieved to find the group of archers gone. At least they would be on time for the meeting. With the little strength she had left, she wouldn't get far. As if reading her thoughts, Setler picked her up and summoned his phoenix. The creature appeared and lifted the two into the sky.

"It's still my job to get you to the elder, even if were not exactly on time."

_**Authors note:**__ This one is a little different from the last three, because of the battle. I will have more chapters like this one after and there will be many more battles, so please tell me if you like the way I wrote it. If you didn't please tell me what I can change to make it better. This is actually already an updated chapter. I hope I made it better. It's been a while since I read this one. To anyone who died a little when they read the original version, I feel you, I died too._

_Please leave helpful comments and don't be afraid to give me helpful criticism. I want to improve my writing._

_Thanks for all your support, more updates will follow_


	5. A Little Piece of Truth

_**Authors Note: **If you read my last authors note, I died on this one too. But that's what happens when you don't look at a story for a year. Painful...__ Please review and give helpful criticism to improve my writing. It will be greatly appreciated. Even if you have questions about the story, don't hesitate to ask. _

* * *

Chapter 5

Mirriet enjoyed flying with Setler a lot more than she thought she would. Just like before they didn't talk for the first few minutes. She admired the great bird they flew on. Its strong wings propelled it forward at a speed no elf could hope for. Setler noticed her admiration.

"She's been with me since I was a boy," he explained, "I raised her, she's loyal to only me."

"She's beautiful."

The phoenix made an approving sound that made Mirriet laugh.

First she saw the terrifying beast head carved into a cliff. Shackled to it, she saw two huge pillars holding the biggest flames. In between these pillars of flame, the untamed and elves awaited them. Setler's phoenix descended and landed in front of the stairs leading up to the others. Who patiently awaited their arrival. The elves looked a lot less stressed than Mirriet thought they would. They stood next to a lion-barbarian, which Mirriet presumed to be the elder. Judging from his fine robes and mighty expression he at least took authority at the moment.

Setler cautiously set her down. She regained much of her strength and could hold herself proudly again. Beside her, Setler still radiated with the power her buffs gave him. The untamed couldn't take their eyes off him, admiring the power they saw coursing in his eyes. The elves couldn't believe Mirriet actually buffed a barbarian. All in all, the two new arrivals pulled the eyes of almost everyone.

"I presume the wolf king has been contained," the untamed elder addressed Setler.

"Defeated, my lord," Setler corrected him with a respectful nod.

"Quite a feat, I have to admit, even for a promising soldier such as you."

"I did not do it by myself," Setler gave Mirriet a little push.

"Ah, the cleric our archer friends were so worried about. They weren't happy with your orders, young lady."

"I realize that sir. However, it is never proper to arrive late," Mirriet replied.

"Did you not consider the consequences of your death?" The elder sounded angry.

"With all due respect, I never considered I would ever die."

This little comment fueled the whispers of the bystanders. They didn't know the exact details of a cleric power. Only knowing about the incredible healing powers they possessed. They managed to gather little information about any attacks of the clerics. The elders golden eyes swept to Mirriet's weapon. No one noticed it, due to the fact that no one around them exploded in distrust yet. He calmly returned to meet Mirriet's eyes. She couldn't tell if he expressed concern of approval.

"Excuse my rude behavior," he finally addressed her more kindly, "I did not mean to disrespect a proud messenger of the elven race."

Mirriet immediately picked up on his change of heart. "You never expected any of us to actually get our weapons back, did you? We have our ways."

The elder smiled in approval and opened the way for Mirriet to go inside a door carved underneath the creepy monster head. She stepped forward reluctantly. For some reason she felt like that stone carving would jump out at her. The archers pushed themselves in line right behind her. She appreciated the company in an otherwise strange land.

Inside, several torches lit up a round room. They approached the rectangular table standing in the middle of it. Nothing else decorated the room. The table did stand on a very beautiful pattern of different colored rocks, carved into the ground. Everyone sat down at the table without a word.

"I am very sorry we had to take your weapons," the elder apologized, "it's only for the safe feeling our people."

"It doesn't really matter either way," Mirriet admitted, "like your venomancers, I can use my spells without an actual weapon. They're just more powerful with it."

"I thought so, but it's always better when the people feel safe. It makes them easier to control in a crisis."

"Of course, I understand."

"I would like to get right to the point. We untamed are not fond of wild stories and negotiations."

"Indeed, so I've heard. I would like to know what kind of evidence you found to suspect our betrayal."

Mirriet sat up straight. She hoped they only found false information. But she knew her elder had to be right. Sooner or later, the untamed and humans would find out about their little secret. When that happened Mirriet couldn't deny it, she needed to reveal the whole truth and hope the others wouldn't kill her immediately.

"We have several sightings of elves communicating with the wraith, under relatively calm circumstances. Once we even felt the presence of a cleric under a wraith attack force…"

"How could you accuse any of our clerics of such a crime?" An archer interrupted.

"Let him finish, please," Mirriet tried to calm him. She took a deep breath and turned her attention back to the elder.

"Quite a rude interruption, however, I will answer the question. While fighting a considerably powerful wraith, its wounds healed continuously under the influence of a blessed light. From what the old documents say, only the clerics of the elven tribe possess this power."

"That is correct," Mirriet tried to keep her voice calm, everything she helped hide for so many years came crashing down on her now.

"The last, most astonishing thing is that our trackers found, is the smell of elven magic on several troops of dead humans. More than once have we tried to follow this scent and ended in elven territory every time." The elder sniffed the air, "In fact, your scent is quite familiar. I believe I've smelled it on the last visit to a human massacre."

"You have a lot of information," Mirriet sighed heavily, "Everything you said is correct."

The elves stared at Mirriet, barely holding back their laughter at the elders ridiculous statements.

"Yes, an elf has had contact with the wraith. From what we know he controls a wide verity, they worship him like a god," Mirriet admitted.

"Hold on!" An archer jumped up, "What are you talking about? None of us ever heard of such a ridiculous thing!"

"That's because you weren't supposed to."

"Mirriet, explain yourself!"

"I will, please sit down."

The archer sat back down and eagerly waited for Mirriet to continue her explanation. Just like she expected it took a lot of effort to say enough without giving all the details.

"A while ago, a private matter very much angered the most powerful cleric. He disappeared from our radar. Then a couple of months ago, some clerics reported sighting him. Whenever they followed, he would disappear into a wraith layer. He made it quite clear that he joined the wraith and did not want any contact."

"Do you mean Matu? He was like a god. He could heal everything, do everything, and never lost energy," an archer remembered, "but his story says that he died proudly, defending the elven race from one of the most powerful wraith."

"That was only to glorify him," Mirriet admitted, "It was a mistake; we should have hunted him down. He has given the wraith unbelievable power."

"Why did you not inform the other races sooner?" Setler demanded.

"We weren't exactly on speaking terms with each other. Besides we like to keep to ourselves. It's much easier not to involve everyone."

Mirriet tried to hide her fear. Every word she spoke about Matu pushed her one step closer to death. The guy heard everything. He somehow managed to connect to the life threads of this world. The threads that bound the world together, the threads the three races almost broke through their war. Somehow, sometime he would come for her.

"It is vital now that we tell you this," Mirriet spoke again, "So that the distrust between us can finally come to an end."

"I most certainly appreciate your honesty," the elder stood up, "We will see what can be done to soften the harsh relations between our two races. Now come, we must negotiate."


End file.
